The Prank That Changed It All
by TwogirlsOneme
Summary: A simple yet effective prank changed them. But how? No slash.
1. Prologue

_Twas a prank that changed it all_  
_This prank didn't go as planned_  
_It went bad with a flaw so small_  
_It went quickly offhand  
_  
_All their feelings changed_  
_And their hearts changed as well_  
_In the past only a few words exchanged_  
_But for past you should not dwell  
_  
_Though did they change for best_  
_Or was the change to be dreaded_  
_Though let's hope it doesn't turn into a mess_  
_The results are to be waited  
_  
_We shall see what will become of them_  
_If they will trade hate for love_  
_For not much is told in this poem_  
_So go see what this story is made of_


	2. Train Ride, Fourth Year

Crystal's P.O.V.

Jasmine and I walked onto the train. My black hair was down and it covered a little of my bright blue eyes. Jasmine had her bright red hair up in a braid, exposing her hazel eyes. "Why do I have to be in Slytherin?" she asked me.

"I don't know, why do you have to be friends with them?" I replied pointing to the Marauders who were in a compartment using their wands to balance books above a first-year's head who was jumping to get them. I walked in. Lupin was reading with a disapproving look on his face. I flicked my wand and the books flew into my hands. "I never thought I'd see you guys get even more shallow." I gave the books to the first-year who ran away.  
"Aw, why ruin my fun?" asked Black. I glared, turned on my heel, and stomped out.

Remus's P.O.V.

I looked up in time to see Crystal stomp out. "Sorry guys," said Jasmine following her.  
"What's that girl's problem?" asked Sirius angry.  
"She's like Lily, she hates that you prank people," I said bored.  
"Then why is she friends with Jasmine?" asked James. I shrugged. I didn't know either.

Jasmine's P.O.V.

"Come on Crystal, they were just having fun!" I said trying to catch up to her.  
"Yes, that first year was having a blast," said Crystal with a scoff.  
"They can't help it," I said defending hem.  
"Jasmine, they're thirteen not five. They should know the difference between fun and hurting someone" Crystal went into a compartment with Lily and Snape.  
"I'll go-"I started, but she cut me off saying "Okay"

Crystal's P.O.V.

She nodded and walked out. I pulled out my book and started reading. Soon I heard a voice say, "Come on James, don't." I'm betting he didn't listen because soon I heard  
"Lily-bug!"  
"Go away Potter," said Lily.  
"Oh come on, sit with me not Blue and Snivelly."  
Before Lily could speak, I stood up. "Face it Potter, Lily will never sit with a jerk like you," Lily nodded.  
Potter's face fell, "Did I ask you?"  
I smiled "No, but I'm sure she would have said the same thing, although in her saying she would have called you a toe-rag, not a jerk. So I saved you one." Potter glared at me and walked out. Jasmine gave me a half smile and followed.  
"Thanks Crystal," Lily said. I nodded and went back to my book.

James's P.O.V.

I went back to my compartment. "Stupid Blue, she ruined it!" I plopped in my seat and Jasmine gave me a look. "Sorry…" I sighed, "Why won't Lily go out with me?"  
"Prongs, maybe it's because she thinks you're a toe-rag," said Moony looking up from his book. I frowned and let the snitch out of my pocket. I was a chaser, but last year was our seekers last, so I should be the one to replace him. The door slid open. Blue was standing there.  
"Jasmine…" The snitch distracted her and she caught it when it came close. "Jasmine, Slughorn wants you," she said then walked up to me and shoved the snitch in my hand. "Mrs. Hooch is still looking for that," she said with a blank expression on her face, but there was still anger in her voice. Then she walked out.  
"I hope she doesn't try out for seeker this year," I said.  
Then Moony said "Prongs, she's one of the Beaters,"  
"Really?" Sirius looked at him, "I never noticed"  
"That's because she doesn't like you."  
I looked at him, "She doesn't like you either"  
"Yeah…" said Moony.

Lily's P.O.V.

I was talking to Sev when the door opened. Crystal walked in, "Lily, Slughorn wants you," I nodded,  
"See ya." I walked out. On the way I saw Jasmine. "Hey Jasmine,"  
"Hi!" We walked into Slughorn's compartment.

Crystal's P.O.V.

I sat next Sev, "Did you tell them?" Looked at him,  
"Tell them what?" He pointed at the pin on my satchel. It read: Gryffindor quidditch captain. "Oh, I thought I'd surprise them. Jasmine already knows." Snape nodded. My eyes fell back on my book. Soon the door slid. I looked at and saw Lupin.  
"You dropped this," he said holding out my diary. I grabbed it, not breaking eye contact with him.  
"I stopped the others from reading it,"  
"Thanks." He looked away.  
"So… what book is that?" he asked sounding awkward.  
"Romeo and Juliet," "I read that it's… weird. Well, bye." He said and walked out. I read a couple more chapters of my book when the train slowed to a stop. I got in a carriage with Lily, Sev, and Jasmine. Then the Marauders came on and Lupin mouthed "Sorry." I groaned.  
"Hi Evans, go out with me?"  
"No." Potter looked slightly disheartened. Did he actually have a soul? Lily, Sev and I talked most of the ride.

Jasmine's P.O.V.

I walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table. "Hey baby," I looked up and saw Regulas, "Wanna go out?"  
"No, Nobody likes you. Nobody will ever want to date you." I said quite harsh. He walked away. I ignored the sorting and went over to the Gryffindor table. I sat next to Crystal.  
"Hola," she said brightly. I looked down the table and saw Sirius snogging some random chick. I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I probably felt bad for her. She'll have her heart broken soon enough. When the food appeared everyone started to eat.


	3. The Fail

Severus's P.O.V.

Lily and Crystal sat next to me under the tree I usually sit at. "Hola!" They said together. Lily's eyes were sparkling. "Why are you guys so happy?" I asked closing my textbook. Crystal smiled and said "Tryouts are today!" I smiled. Crystal has always loved Quidditch. She got up and started climbing the tree. She smiled at us and kept climbing.  
Lily laughed, "Well, I'm going to the library to study for the test." She walked away waving. When I looked up for Crystal she was hidden in the top.

Remus's .

James and Sirius walked to Snape. "Look it's Snivelly!" I sighed and stayed back. Sirius points his wand at Snape.  
"Who wants to see Snivellius turn pink?" He said when a crowd gathered. As soon as Sirius just started saying something we heard a voice.  
"Hey, who wants to see Black's hair turn blue? I'm willing." The crowd's eyes widened. Some people that hate Sirius cheered. Sirius glared at her. She didn't flinch our back down. Instead she raised her wand. "Come on Black, don't be stupid."  
"Crystal, just stop," said Jasmine who was standing next to James.  
"Why? He's threatening my friend,"  
"He'll hurt you,"  
"That's not likely." Sirius glared at her when she said that.  
"Stupefy," he shouted. Crystal blocked it "Exspelliarmus!" his wand flew from his hand. James stepped up. "Stupefy!" It hit James in the chest and he flew back.  
"Let's go, she's just a kill-joy," Said Sirius.  
"Rather be that then a whore, oops I meant jerk," she smirked, turned on her heel and climbed the tree. We left and I shook my head,  
"Told you it wasn't a good idea,"  
"Shut up Moony!"

Paste your document here...


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

Crystal's P.O.V.

I walked up to the Quidditch pitch in my Quidditch gear. I made sure everything was in good condition. I put my in a tight ponytail. Jasmine was in the bleachers. I waved, than heard people coming. I grabbed the case and dragged it to the middle of the pitch.

Sirius's P.O.V

Prongs and I were walking up to Quidditch. "I heard the Quidditch captain was a girl" said Prongs.

I stared at him, "Who?" He shrugged. When we got there someone was leaning over the open case. She looked up. She smirked when she saw us. I narrowed my eyes. Why was she smirking?  
Once everyone, or what seemed to be everyone showed up, she spoke "I am a new captain, so there is a possibility that you get back on the team". I glared at her, is that why she smirked? Then I realized, that voice sounded familiar. Prongs was staring at her. I'm guessing that he realized to. She looked at us all. Her eyes seemed, though probably didn't, to linger on James a little longer then everyone else. "I'm not saying that I'm picking all new members. I'm also not saying that all of you will land the same position as last time." She took a breath. "I'm placing you where I deem suitable." She took off the goggles, which seemed to bother her, and my eyes widened. It was Blue. She was captain! That explains the voice and smirk. She smiled at the first years "Ok I'm starting off with a simple fly around the pitch." She mounted her broom. She rose in the air. We all followed her for around the pitch, well not all considering some didn't even make it off the ground. When we landed she spoke, "Ok first let me try out the Beaters." She threw a quite rude smile my way knowing I was trying out for beater. It was only me and a girl trying. The girl went first. She got her wrist broken, so of course Blue healed it. We both flew up. "So remember try to hit me," she obviously didn't even need to add the 'don't go easy' part. As soon as the bludger was released I hit it at her. She hit it back. This went on for two minutes, before the bludger went dead with a flick of her wand. After tryouts we went to the common room. The results were already on the board in fancy writing:

**Quidditch Results**

**Chasers: Susie L., Dan F., Lola L.**

**Beaters: Crystal B., Sirius B.**

**Keeper: Betty D.**

**Seeker: James P.**

**Congratulations**

"Yes!" James shouted while he fist pumped the air. I just smiled.

Crystal's P.O.V.

I walked down the just in time to hear James shout "Yes!" I rolled my eyes and flicked my wand. I sat on my favorite chair by the chair. Now on the board in my handwriting was:

**Quidditch Practice**

**Friday, October 5th**

**5:00-7:00**


	5. The Prank and Her Reaction

I sat under my favorite tree by the lake. I was watching the stars when they came up. "Hey Blue, having fun?" Potter said with his usual smirk. "Jasmine's at an extra class, so I thought we'd play a game."

I stood up my wand held high, "Just leave."

Black laughed, "Not this time, Exspelliarmus!" My wand flew from my hand. Potter came and grabbed me from behind.

"Guys, don't" I heard Lupin say. I tried to get from Potter's grip. My eyes widened as I realized we were heading towards the Black Lake. I kicked and struggled harder. I took a deep breath as Potter threw me in. I went down about eighteen feet before coming in contact with the ground. I opened my eyes in the surprisingly clear water. I went to swim up, but I couldn't. I saw that my shirt sleeve was caught on something buried mostly in the ground. I tried to get it off, but my shirt's fabric was to thick to rip.

Remus's P.O.V.

I stared at the water as the others went to tease a first year. I couldn't see her, "Guys she's not coming up!" There was alarm in my voice.

Prongs came over, "What do you mean 'she's not coming up'?"

I was getting worried, "I mean; She. Is. Not. Coming. Up."

"All we did was throw her in!" Padfoot had a look of horror on his face. I stood on the edge of the water. "What are you doing Moony?"

"I'm not going to just stand here and watch," with that I took a breath and dove into the water. I opened my eyes and scanned the bottom of the lake. Not to far away I saw a figure. It was her, I swam to her and grabbed her. I saw that her sleeve was caught. I, as quickly as I could, got it off of the rock. I grabbed her and swam towards the surface. When I got to the surface I took a deep breath and swam to shore. I pulled her onto the ground and laid her on her back. I put my hands on her stomach and gave her CPR. Soon enough she coughed up some water. She gasped for breath. She looked at me, "Did you save me?" I nodded sheepishly. She wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. "Thank you," she whispered into my ear. I put my arms around her waist, hugging back. Padfoot raised his eyebrows at me.

He sighed, "Blu- Crystal, We're sorry. We didn't know that we'd almost drown you…"

Crystal let go and surprisingly, she smiled, "Well at least you said sorry and meant it." She started to ring the water from her hair.

"Can we, uh, start over?" he asked awkwardly.

Crystal's smile turned into a smirk, "Actually let's be friends." They looked at her weirdly. She got up and gave them both a hug. They both pushed her away, seeing as she was soaked. I laughed. She smiled and sat back down. "Payback," she sang.

Jasmine's P.O.V.

I walked down the hall on my way to tell Crystal my big news. I was the new Slytherin beater, although I think she already predicted that I would be. As I walked I heard to 4th year girls whispering. I'm a little to nosey so I listened in. "Did you hear that the Maruders threw this one girl in a lake."

The other girl nodded, "Yeah, wasn't her name Crystal or something?" I felt angery, why would they throw someone in a lake? She went on the asumption that they were at the lake and rushed over there. I saw them and stomped over crossing my arms.

Crystal pointed at Sirius and James, "It was their fault." They guped, they knew not to get me mad.

"Potter, Black. What in Merlin's name is wrong with you. How do you figure throwing someone in a lake would be a good idea. You guys are SO stupid." I slapped them both pretty hard across the face. They held their cheeks.

"We didn't really mean for anything to happen..."

I stared at them, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Crystal raised her hand, "Wel my sleeve got got and I almost drowned. But Remus was smart enough to come and save me. So, I'm fine now." With a smack both James and Sirius got bloody noses.

I let out a long breath, "The slap was for throwing her in and the punch was FOR ALMOST KILLING HER YOU DOUCHES!" They were now holding their noses.

Crystal laughed and stood up, "As much as I enjoy this. I don't want you kill them. She removed Sirius's hand from his nose and pointed her wand at it. "Eskipey." Sirius's nose healed and he used the water from the lake to wash it off. Crystal looked at James, "And your the one that threw me in. So I'm defently not healing you." James sighed and nodded. Crystal helped Remus off of the ground and dried both of them with her wand.

I smiled, "Are you guys buddies now?" I was hoping for a yes. Crystal nodded. "YAY!" I have Crystal and Remus a hug. I looked at Sirius and James, "You don't get one. Anyway let's get back inside..." Crystal looked at me and smirked. I nodded and pushed Sirius in the water while Crystal pushed James. When the surfaced they yelled at us. We laughed and high-fived. Even Remus was laughing.

"Win!" we both sang and skipped to the castle.


End file.
